Merry Wishmas/References
*Not on the List *Chester - a trash can *Elmer - a trip to Aruba *A.J. - a printer *Sanjay - cheese *Timmy - a shovel, clothes, and a bag of rock salt *Tootie - a chemistry set *Timmy - a sled *A.J. - a super computer *Vicky - 1,000,000 wishes, only to have her mailbox explode, and all she got was a case of whiplash *Tootie - Timmy the Flying Pink Sea Horse *Sanjay - a friend for his elephant named Timmy, and for his elephant to have 40 friends each named Timmy *Mr. Turner - to be Nog-Man, and to have a sidekick, Nog-Dog *Chester - a flying pizza *A second Holiday Special of the series was ordered by Nickelodeon because the Latin American version of the channel, didn't have a Christmas special of the show to broadcast, since the first seasons of The Fairly OddParents had been sold to Disney in that region. *The end of the episode take place a year after the beginning. This is the longest time of episode then any other episode of the series. *Unlike in Christmas Everyday! where Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus had original concepts and design for that episode, this episode brought them back to the classical portrayals of them that is known around the world. *One of the presents a random kid in the background wished for was The Seemingly Harmless Plant from "Class Clown". *In production order this is the second and last appearance of Tootie in Season 6. *In episode order is the first appearance of Tootie in Season 6. *First appearance of Poof in a Fairly OddParents Christmas episode. It's also notable that Poof very rarely appears alongside his parents in this episode, and is strangely absent for most of it. *Trixie Tang appears briefly during the song "Not on the List"; she is the only character to appear in this special without unique winter clothing. *This is Vicky and Tootie's first on-screen appearance together since "Mooooving Day." *Mrs. Claus looks nothing like she does in Christmas Every Day. Instead of being skinny, she is really fat like how most sources describe her. It could be possible that Jorgen gave both her and her husband a permanent source of magic which in turn gave them the form that they are usually shown in other well known Christmas sources. If so then this would remove the necessary thing for fairies to transfer some of their magic to Santa so that he can do his Christmas run. Unless it doesn't have enough magic for regular Christmas magic standards that is. *Mr. Turner wears the same Winter outfit from Christmas Every Day!. *Santa Claus apparently knows when certain events are about to happen before they happen. * Merry Wishmas - The title is an reference to the phrase "Merry Christmas". * '' - The book Poof and Cosmo keep reading throughout the episode "The Day After Christmas" is a spoof on the poem. * '' '' - During the song "Not on the List", a girl is wishing for her two front teeth is similar to the episode, Christmas Who? where a fish girl wanted the same thing. **A.J.'s super computer is also similar to the character Karen. * '' '' - The girl in the song wishing for her two front teeth is a reference to the song. * '' '' - The TV movie Timmy, Santa and the elves were watching "How the Grump Stole Christmas" and the main character, Grump, are clearly references on Dr. Seuss' book. * ''Star Wars - When Chester says "May the cheese be with you!" This is a take on the famous line "May the force be with you". * '' - The talking horse is a reference to Mr. Ed, the famous talking horse. * '' '' - The talking horse is also a reference to Peter' horse from the episode, Boys Do Cry. **Also, the talking horse was voiced by Gilbert Gottfried who previously voiced Dr. Bender. * '' - Nog-Man and Nog-Dog are a clearly parody of and . * Silk - The Nog Mr. Turner was holding during the song Not on the List looks similar to the "Silk Eggnog". * '' - When Mr. Turner says "Great Scott", this is Doc's catchphrase. * '' - The SUV Santa gave to Mr. Turner somewhat res embles a Cadillac Escalade. * - Tootie saying "Hi-Ho Timmy" is similar to CatDog's series catchphrase, "Hi-Ho Diggity" * - Elmer wears a pink bunny suit just like what Ralphie wore on Christmas Day and just like Ralphie, Elmer wears glasses and is a nerd. * A.J. saying "Still creepy" every time his supercomputer talked. *People wishing for stuff named Timmy. *Someone summoning people by bowing a conch shell. *Vicky's House is located right next to the Turner's House in this episode, normally in the position that Dinkleberg's House would be. *When Vicky pulls out her Wishmas card, the scenery is messed up to the point she could be seen abnormally larger than the Turner's house. *Tootie can be seen with her usual (Pre-Poof) "diva shape" glasses when she got on her seahorse named "Timmy". *How did Timmy was able to wish up a butterfly net and a remote control trap door to Cosmo and Wanda when a while ago we saw Jorgen switched off the Big Wand (fairy magic supplier)? It is possible that Jorgen turned it on again immediately off-screen. *How did Cosmo poofed to Santa's sled without any hindrances near the end of the episode when a while ago we saw Timmy trapped him and Wanda under a butterfly net? Cosmo probably lifted up the butterfly net by himself and used his magic as usual off-screen. *During the last verse of the song, Not on the List, Chester had different colored hair and skin tone. Category:References Category:Specials Category:Season 6 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes